Hades
Hades is the Greek God of the Underworld and the main antagonist of the Disney's animated film, Hercules. He is the father of both, Heath and Hadie. With the existence of Mount Olympus, Hades is suggested as one of the villains brought back to life to be imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost. Besides Maleficent, He is also considered the most dangerous and feared villain, such that invoking his name strikes fear and terror in people's hearts. History Hercules Hades seeks to overthrow Zeus and rule Mount Olympus - in Greece - the Earth and the rest of creation for himself. Upon visiting the Fates, he learns that he could succeed by releasing the Titans in eighteen years, but if Zeus's son, Hercules, is to fight Hades, he will fail. Hades sends his demons, Pain and Panic, to kidnap baby Hercules and give him a potion that would render him mortal, and kill him. Hercules needs to drink every last drop for it to work, but the last drop is lost. Thus Hercules, while mortal, retains his god-like strength and spends his life on Earth. Pain and Panic, however, tell Hades that Hercules is dead, hoping that he will not find out. Later, a young woman named Megara sells her soul to Hades so that he will return her lover's soul. He does, but Meg's lover ungratefully dumps her for another girl shortly afterwards. Meg remains trapped as a slave to Hades, and he uses her beauty, charm and intelligence as an advantage to persuade monsters to join his army. After discovering that Hercules is still alive, Hades sends numerous grotesque beasts to finish Hercules off, only for Hercules to slay every one with ease. When he finds out that Hercules has strongly fallen romantically in love with Megara, he uses this to his advantage and makes a deal with Hercules: Herc must give up his God-like superhuman strength for the next twenty-four hours (secretly the same twenty-four hours he will use to take over Olympus) in exchange for Meg's freedom. Herc agrees, as long as Meg will be safe from any harm. Hades then reveals that Megara was working for him the whole time, crushing Hercules' will to fight. Hades then releases the Titans, who defeat and imprison the gods, and sends the Cyclops to kill the weakened and discouraged Hercules to keep him from getting in the way, but Hercules defeats the monster using his wits. However, Megara is grievously injured saving Hercules from a falling pillar, negating Hades' deal that Meg would not be hurt. Hercules is thus given his Godly powers back and returns to Mount Olympus where he easily takes down the Titans and frees the gods. Hades loses his temper, but he taunts Hercules that he at least has a parting gift; while Hercules was fighting the Titans, Megara died from her injuries. Hercules travels to the Underworld to rescue her soul and offers himself to Hades in exchange for Megara's freedom. He swims into the River Styx to retrieve her soul. It almost kills him, when his full cosmic Godhood is restored by his being willing to risk his own life to save the woman he loves. Hercules emerges from the pit, alive and immortal with Megara's soul in his arms, much to Hades' anger. Knowing that he can't stop Hercules in his path, Hades begs the hero to try and ease things with him and the other gods, but Hercules angrily punches Hades into the River Styx, where he is swarmed by vengeful souls and dragged to the depths where he is trapped. Descendants When Hades Personality Able to scare even the worst of villians with a smile and a laugh, Hades's reputation as the merciless God of the Underworld always precedes him, striking terror into whomever is unlucky enough to cross his path. He carries himself with an air of supreme arrogance and smugness due to his status as a god and makes full use of his terrifying presence at every opportunity. Contrary to his terrifying and dangerous reputation, Hades always greets everyone with a kindly smile and loves to make jokes in conversations with them both to throw his opponents off balance and because he literally has no reason to fear anyone as god of the Underworld. Even when he is defied he considers it more funny than irritating though he is quick to punish said defiance regardless of his outer mood. Appearance Hades Powers and Abilities Power As the former God of the Underworld, Hades has various of magical powers, such as: * Blue Pyrokinesis: Hades controls blue flames and can shoot it in any direction, which destroys any object in its path. * Necromancy: As God of the Underworld, Health has the ability to perform Necromancy, a dark magic that revolve around manipulating the dead, death, the death-force and souls. * Undead Summoning: With Necromancy, Health can acutally summon an army of undeads at will. * Dead Communication: Heath has the ability to communicate with those who have passed on from the living. * Conjuring: He has the ability to create objects out of black mist. * Teleportation: He can teleport himself to one point to an other in a black smoke. * Reality Warping: He has the ability to warp reality by the using of the deal (like when he took Hercules' strength or when he healed Megara's former lover). * Penance Stare: Hades has the power to see into the soul of a person and force them to experience all of the pain and grief they've inflicted on others. Those who endure the Stare are either traumatized or become comatose, depending on the severity. * Telekinesis: Hades can move any object with his mind, like when he throw an alter on Hercules. * Underworld's Creatures control: He has the ability to control monsters like Cerberus, a three-headed dog, guards his palace. * Immortality: He is not affected by age and he can't die (unless he were to drink the magic potion that made Hercules mortal). Abilities Besides his godly abilities, Hades also has a variety set of skills, such as: * Weaknesses Even as the most powerful villain in Auradon, Hades does have some weaknesses that makes him vulnerable, such as: * Zeus: Apparently the only entity more powerful than him,Zeus was able to defeat Hades when he tried to overthrow him in Mount Olympus and banished him into the Underworld. * Enchanted Force Field: Like for all magical villains on the Isle, all of Hades' powers are disabled as long as he is within the enchanted force field that surrounds the Isle of the Lost. * Anger Issues: As seen in Hercules, Hades has a fairly couple amounts of difficulties when dealing with his anger issues. * Magic Wand: Being the most powerful wand in the world, Hades' god powers may only stand for a while but not forever against its power if used in the wrong hands. * Holy Water: Ordinary water cannot extinguish his magical flames which is from the fiery depths of the Underworld. However if the water was then enchanted with a holy spirit, it will certainly do the job. Relationships Heath & Hadie's Mother (Lover) It is still remain unknown on the full relationship between Hades and his son's mother, but at some of his private moments, he seem to miss her sometimes. Heath (Oldest Son) Though the two never really have the best father and son relationship, Hades is actually one of the better parents on the isle even though it may not seem as much. Both Heath and Hades never really see eye-to-eye most of the times and he does occasionally try to manipulate his son to become more like him but never really successful. When Heath turns a new leaf and chose to become good, Hades was strongly disappointed but did say if his son is ever interested in romantic relationships, he will continue to issue strong reminders that he's going to come to Auradon himself and incinerate the first person that breaks his son's heart. Even though he never shows it, Hades truly cares for his son in his own sarcastic, not-explicitly-saying-it kind of way. Hadie (Youngest Son) He put him up fo adoption, and no one has ever seen him again.